Chutzpar
|image = S1e6 I'm chutzpar.png|first = Dipper vs. Manliness|last = Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls|voice = Kevin Michael Richardson|inspiration = Minotaur|# = |case = |species = Manotaur|abilities = Strength Speed Agility Keen senses|weaknesses = |environment = Gravity Falls Forest|diet = |alias = |alliance = |goal = |home = Man Cave, Gravity Falls, Oregon|family = |friends = Leaderaur Other Manotaurs Dipper Pines|enemies = Multi-Bear Gnomes Merpeople|likes = Doing manly things Beef jerky|dislikes = BABBA Dipper refusing to fight the Multi-Bear The Pain Hole|weapons = |fate = |quote = "The smell of jerky summoned me! Jerky!"}} is the first Manotaur that Dipper Pines encounters. He teaches Dipper various manly secrets. History Season 1 Chutzpar debuts in "Dipper vs. Manliness," when he scares off many forest animals and Manly Dan. He then goes up to Dipper, frightening him as well, and asks if he is going to finish his beef jerky. After Chutzpar smells the boy's emotional issues, Dipper tells him of the events at Greasy's Diner and asks the manotaur to teach him how to be a man; Chutzpar obliges and takes Dipper, who rides on his back hair, to see the other manotaurs. After Dipper convinces them to help him, they make him do various tasks, such as putting his hand into the Pain Hole and jumping over a gorge. Once he passes 49 of these tasks, Dipper says that he is finally starting to feel more like a man, but Chutzpar reprehends him, saying that he still has to complete the final and most difficult task: completing a mission from Leaderaur. Chutzpar takes Dipper to see Leaderaur, who assigns him the task of defeating the Multi-Bear. When Dipper realizes that he and the Multi-Bear get along very well, he refuses to kill the bear; the manotaurs shame and forget about him, then run off, led by Chutzpar, to build something and knock it down. Season 2 In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," Chutzpar can be seen running out of the forest along with the other creatures of Gravity Falls. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," Chutzpar is seen taking refuge inside the Mystery Shack with Stan along with the other creatures and townsfolk of Gravity Falls. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," Chutzpar is seen wearing one of Mabel's sweaters, accidentally flexing it apart (and had done the same to several others). He later takes part in the attack on Bill Cipher's Fearamid. Following Bill's defeat, he is among the creatures of Gravity Falls bidding farewell to Dipper and Mabel as they depart. Personality Chutzpar likes to do stereotypical "manly" things, such as relaxing in hot tubs, and dislikes anything remotely feminine or "weak." He expresses a fatherly side through his care for boys and his willingness to help them with any problems they are having, namely emotional ones. Appearance Chutzpar, like other manotaurs, is very tall, muscular and hairy and wears a loincloth around his waist. He wears his beard in a pony tail, has sidecurls in his hair and a tattoo with the male gender sign on his left shoulder. His chest and forearms are covered in thick mats of hair, similar to Manly Dan. On his head he wears a red bandana, knotted in the back. Like the other manotaurs, he has many human features, including human muscle structure and a beer belly, but also has some bovine features such as hooves and horns. Sightings Trivia *Various aspects of him parallel Orthodox Judaism, such as his sidelocks, and even his name, which is a portmanteau of the Hebrew words חוצפה "Chutzpah" (heb: חוצפה; 'rudeness', also loaned to Yiddish) and "Par" (heb: פר; 'bull'). *He has a tattoo that is the astrological symbol for Mars. That same symbol has long been used to indicate masculinity. ru:Агрормен es:Chutzpar Category:Season 1 creatures Category:Season 2 creatures Category:Recurring creatures Category:Males Category:Former antagonists Category:Creatures